


Daddy Complex

by dainochild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruisin' for an awesome babe and a legendary night, Barney spots a hot girl by the counter. Except that's no girl. That's Edward Elric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Complex

Another night at the bar ignoring the happy (sickening) couples. Marshall had always been a traitor from the day they met, but Barney had expected better from Ted. Well, not really, but he had expected at least some suiting up. Even if it was only a little.

Some day, Barney told himself. Some day he'd get Ted to suit up. Some day they'd realise the sheer  _awesome_  power of a suit, and on that day, the hot chicks would be  _plentiful_. One for each limb,  _minimum_. Maybe one for each limb for each hour. That was going to be so many levels of legendary it would be awesome.

Like that babe by the bar's ass.

Damn, she was fine, in those tight leather pants, with that golden braid down her back, and that little body… Granted, Barney couldn't see much of it thanks to that baggy jacket, but she was little and her ass was hot. In his mind, he could just picture her tanned face, beautiful, young, pouty, defiant and longing for the approval of Daddy. Barney loved Daddy Issues. They always sealed the deal.

Perhaps this is why Barney went over, didn't quite register that maybe her voice was a fraction too deep as she ordered a shot of Philosopher's Stone (no doubt Carl's latest bizarre cocktail), and tapped on her shoulder.

She was beautiful, just like he imagined, and scowling. "What?"

Barney spread his arms wide in invitation. "Daddy's home."

The last thing he remembered was thinking her fist felt suspiciously like steel. Probably because it was.


End file.
